


The Sun Always Rises

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bitterness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke/Merrill from the perspective of the guy with red hair who is sometimes at the stall outside of Merrill's house. Originally written for a kmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Always Rises

The shemlen Champion was in the Alienage, again. He sighed. The humans apparently couldn't get enough of her because she'd driven out the Qunari, but the Alienage remembered how they had treated elves as equals. She wasn't a Champion here. He watched her walk directly to the Merrill's house. So she was here for a booty call today. It was usually noble human men who had secret Alienage girlfriends, but apparently it was the new trend for female humans too. He wondered idly if the Champion was trying to act like a man in a misguided attempt to get more respect. It would explain her short hair and trousers, anyway. At least she wasn't bothering anyone else this time.

Merrill had been living there for years but she barely spoke with any of her neighbors. She clearly thought she was was better than the rest of them because she used to be Dalish. Everyone knew she was a mage but nobody reported her because the Alienage takes care of their own, even the ungrateful ones. She was probably proud to be sleeping with a human because she was too good to fuck city elves. Merrill hadn't been spending as much time in the Alienage recently. She was frequently gone for days at a time. He assumed that she was staying with the Champion, but she always came back home to Lowtown. Merrill was naïve if she thought a human would actually let her move in.

Merrill answered the door and stood in the doorway to talk to her. He couldn't see them but he could hear everything they said. Did they not realize how thin the walls were in these houses? “Oh, hi Hawke! It's good to see you!” She sounded confused, like she always did.

The Champion responded, “Are you okay, Merrill? I haven't seen you in a while and I was worried.”

“I'm fine! I've just been very busy with the Eluvian. I keep thinking that I'm on the right track, but then something goes wrong and I have to start all over,” Merrill said, in her pretentious Dalish accent.

“Oh, okay. I was just... I miss you. I don't have anything planned for tonight and I was hoping we could have dinner together?” So the Champion wanted Merrill to come back to her fancy mansion so she wouldn't have to fuck her in a dirty hovel? At least he wouldn't have to hear them going at it again.

“I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of something and it would be... dangerous if I just left it like this. It's kind of complicated." She sounded more whiny than usual.

“I... understand. Do you need any help? Is there something I can do?” He had no idea what they were talking about, beyond “weird magic shit.” He didn't think he wanted to know any more.

“No, it's fine. You're being awfully sweet but I know you don't want to get involved with blood magic.”

“Um, all right. I'll see you around, then,” said the Champion. The door started to close.

“Wait, ma vhenan!” Merrill ran out, and the door swung closed behind her. “I'm being foolish. I've been rejected by everyone else and I'm used to it, really, but you're the only one in the world who's on my side and I shouldn't take you for granted. I _am_ sorry. I'll be over in an hour, all right?”

“Thank you! This means a lot.” The Champion smiled and they hugged. He rolled his eyes. Merrill went back inside her house and the Champion left. At least now maybe he could get some work done.


End file.
